narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Otogakure Ambassadorial Center
The Otogakure Ambassadorial Center (山頂さんちょう) is the center for all sanctioned international affairs, offered and catered to by the village it is housed in. A safe place for all to convene and sort out affairs. Safe-guarded; the summit offers comfort and security all in one. Summary Located at the center of the Capital itself, the village ensures that no interference comes from outside sources or those that seek to infiltrate. An exterior wall formed in the shape of a hexagon surrounds the entire area. Guarded by elite shinobi forces, the interior is kept clean and catered to be civilian forces only, checked and followed up with a series of background checks and various other techniques and methods to ensure that taking care of the place are under no influence or power. At the corner of each of these walls is a tower with surveillance equipment and housing a small platoon of elite nin that are at the ready. Substantial political influence dictates that bodyguards and non-Sound shinobi or guards be allowed to check the equipment and ensure their lords, nobles, and politicians are kept safe. At the center is the main building itself, five stories tall, with substantial size. No windows, and all walls reinforced with the best sealing measurements to ensure no sound escapes. The likes of chakra sensory acting as if it were a static veil to the interior of the building. Preventing those from prying in. Each chamber is cleaned and changed dramatically, varying on the needs of those attending the summit. For the use of those attending, the Otokage himself goes through the personalities of those attending and caters to altering the rooms for each person respectively. The centermost room lay at the top, a circular room, with many tables and a high ceiling. Colored with deep shades of silver and purple, contrasting nicely. Tapestries dangling from all sides of the room, banners of the respective village or group members. The table at the centermost part of the room features the Otogakure symbol. This chamber is the centerpiece of the Summit, in which all meetings take place. Features Floors Once entering through the grand doors, those that enter find themselves facing a central corridor that branches off in multiple directions. To chambers for those convening the meeting, and to the kitchen and dining hall to the east, and to the west. With a dining hall, long and large for plenty of guards, politicians, and the kage themselves to eat, they find no shortage of food or relaxation here in the warmly colored and themed room. The dining hall is connected by two adjacent halls, one to the east and west. The one to the west leads to several chambers and the stair case that leads up to the next story. The one to the right leads to the servant quarters and to the kitchen itself. The second floor is a small sparring arena in which those entering can settle disputes if either side has a case of honor at hand. However, this area is hardly ever used due to Otogakure's distinct lack of desire for this sort of physical debate. Bed Chambers For each associated person taking part in the embassy, whether they be bodyguard, politician, or representative of a village; the Embassy creates and decorates individual bedrooms elaborately, taking immense detail in creating an environment that said person would be comfortable with. This is based on knowledge of the individual, culture, even the heating of the room is regulated in order to offer a cozy experience. *'Mizukage's Chambers': For the Mizukage, Fuyuki, the room is specially adorned and given a sense of distinct taste. Colors of crisp blues, detailed with the likes of gold and silver finish around certain objects and tapestries. Once entering the large double doors, polished black wood with a light sheen to them. A large carpet leading into the chamber, embroidered with the emblem of Kirigakure. On the far end of the room is the bed itself, king sized, and veiled by a small silken cloth that goes around it's sides to give privacy for the one sleeping. At the center of the room is a small zen pool with candles on all corners, octagonal in shape, the zen pool having a small stone seat at the center to let one meditate within. A high reaching ceiling to give room for breathing. Two small trees, native to Kiri, rest on either side of the room, with their branches reaching up to the ceiling and expansing across slowly, offering a sense of natural shade. A single light in the ceiling, likely a simply fuinjutsu seal, to provide sunlight. If desired, there is a bookcase directly beside the bed that has been repurposed to hold equipment and items. *'Kazekage's Chambers': For the Kazekage, Akagi, the room is is given a distinct sense of home. A square shaped room, with four pillars reaching up to the corners, resembling the monoliths in the palace of the Kazekage, showing the strength of the village. These monoliths are circled with a spiraling tapestry red cloth, and this single cloth connects at the point of the ceiling, and dropping down several warm lights that give the room a sense of life. The doors to this room are fashioned from fine oak, a deep brown color to them. The bed is located against the far end of the room, held several feet in the air with a small series of stairs. This is to give a better view of the flooring, which is detailed sandstone that has the symbol of Suna upon it. On the left and right side of the room are two worktables with extensive puppetry tools and shelves to offer inventory holding. The wall upon which the entry way rests has two series of chimes that have specially drilled holes in them, when threaded with chakra, display the feature to emit one many sounds akin to that of Sunagakure city, and wildlife; the billowing dunes of the endless sand. *'Raikage Chambers': For the Raikage, Mamoru, once opening the large singular door, fashioned to be designed as if it were a work of art, detailed with the design of the Cloud Emblem held in the upraised arms of the Eight Tails, with the eight tentacles of the great beast making up the rest of the wood work. Once inside the doors, the room reveals a difference in elevation across the room. Two sloping wood frames hanging from the top and lowering down in a fashion similar to a spiral stair case, mimicing the broken world that has become the Land of Lightning. *'Tsuchikage Chambers': The Summit Summit of the Shadows: Long Awaited Reunion Attending Otogakure Kyatsu Musei (host) Sunagakure *Akagi *Tame *Zaitenmaō *Hibiki Odorite Kirigakure *Fuyuki *Kawakami Uzumaki *Karasuba Musubi Kumogakure *Mamoru *Kiyasui Iro *Jū Getsugakure *Kinpa *Itome *Chinka *Hikaru Tsuki Yugakure *Maru Kumonosu *Akira Aishi Amegakure * Izaya (Daimyō) * Shinzui Uchiha * Aojiro Hoshigakure * Chieko * Yūsuke Totsuzen * Kotone Etsuko Takigakure *Shingi *Raido Namikaze *Ren Hagane *Amaya Ōtsutsuki Kazangakure *Bhav Hyuga *Nik Ozuna *Mina Twelve Guardian Ninja *Haigara Sarutobi Category:Location Category:Kage Summit Category:Summit Category:Ambassadorial Center Category:Otogakure